Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 \times 7 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 40 }{ 10 } $
$ = 6 \times 7 + 5 \times 4 $ $ = 42 + 5 \times 4 $ $ = 42 + 20 $ $ = 62 $